Sorrow
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: It was a fine day in the guild, just some fights. Then there was Lucy reading a book. A book that somehow made whoever reads it cry with no explanations.


**HEY! I finally made another one-shot! I'm so happy! :D and no that was no a pun. I wonder if what I'm making is a crack-fic...**

**Disclaimer: No I will not and never own Fairy Tail. I'll probably screw it up!**

**Presenting: Sorrow**

* * *

Lucy sat, reading a book. The guild was still making ruckus and destroying whatever they want.

Lucy scanned the pages, yet read the words slowly. Levy and Wendy sat beside her, eating or reading another book.

Lucy closed her book and sighed.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I've read this before. The girl kissed the wrong boy when she was sleeping. Then this and that happened."

Levy nodded and continued reading. And weirdly, she started hearing sobs. She turned around and saw Lucy holding in tears.

"Wendy! Help! Lu-chan is crying!" Levy panicked.

Lucy wiped away loose tears and hid her eyes in her bangs.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried out. "Are you okay? What's happening?!"

Lucy looked at Wendy and tears dropped down and made a puddle on the countertop.

"Oh my Lucy. What's wrong?" Mirajane walked over to the 3 girl's situation.

"We don't know why but Lucy just started crying!" Levy answered.

Then soon enough, Lucy's cries got louder and louder. The guild went quiet and the attention went to her.

"Who made Lucy cry?!" Gray yelled.

No one answered.

Lucy managed to get some words out, "I don't even know why I'm crying! My heart, it hurts!"

Wendy deep-breathed, "I'll help!" She put some healing magic for the heart. Yet Lucy's cries got louder and louder.

Mirajane sighed, "As I thought." She held up the book. "You were reading this book."

The guild looked at her and said in unison, "What's it about."

But as they were saying it, Mirajane read the part Lucy left off of.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Mirajane sat on a chair near the countertop and cried as loud as Lucy.

"Great now we have two girls crying." Gajeel yawned. "Lemme see this." He feel to the ground reading one sentence. "My heart, the pain, the cruelness!" He cried even more.

The book laid flat on the ground. No one dared to touch, they didn't want to cry like the three near the table. But there was one brave enough to read it.

"I'll read it to you guys!" Happy said happily. His teeth shook and his eyes wavered with tears. "I'm sorry Natsu! This is just too sad!"

And soon, the four of them were crying.

Grays showed Lucy a funny meme. She laughed, cried then cried even more.

"What are we going to do?" Levy asked.

"Hey Levy, try reading the book. You probably read many other sad stories before that this won't affect you." Gray suggested.

Levy nodded and grabbed the book with trembling hands. Her heart skipped a beat with each word. "I understand the problem."

Natsu grabbed the book and burnt it.

Levy stared at him, dumbfounded. "That was the only way to undo this." Then something weird clenched her heart. She fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

"Erza, I can't hold it in anymo-" Her eyes watered and she started crying with the rest.

"What's with the ruckus?!" Master Makarov called out. Once he saw the five of them crying, he grew bigger and bigger.

"WHO DID THIS?!" He roared. "WAS IT NATSU?!"

"It wasn't me this time!" Retorted Natsu.

"THEN WHO?!"

"I'll explain." Erza said. "They read this book that is now in a million pieces due to this idiot. Now they're sad and crying."

Master Makarov grew smaller and talked to Lucy. "Do you have another copy?"

Lucy grabbed her purse and handed him a smaller version of the book.

Master Makarov looked at the title. "Where have I heard this before?" He handed it to Gray and strayed off looking for the title.

Carefully, Gray opened it and read it. This time everyone else in the guild were behind him reading it too.

"A manga?!" Wendy said in shock. Romeo closed her eyes and looked away too.

"I don't want to see you crying," he muttered. The two stayed behind the table ignoring the cries and comments of their guildmates.

Gray started tearing up at the manga. Then he remembered. There was a book that brings out all the sadness you hide inside, the more you have, the longer the effects. He closed the manga in response but it was too late.

The whole guild was crying.

Erza and Mirajane cried while hugging eachother. Natsu was with Happy flying through the air while dropping their tears. Levy and Lucy sunk their heads into the tables and cried. All their voices together, I bet Sabertooth [which I think is far away from them] could hear it.

"Get a grip everyone!" Lucy moaned.

"SAYS YOU! YOU STARTED IT!" The guild responded for a while without tears, but it soon started again.

"When is this going to end?!" Happy hollered.

"The more sadness you keep, the longer it affects you!" Gray yelled.

Lucy dug her eyes into her arms. Dad, mom, how come you left?

The whole city of Magnolia, even the outskirts could hear their cries of pain.

* * *

"I'm back! I remember why it's called 'Sorrow'"! Master Makarov walked in totally oblivious. He opened his eyes and saw all of them crying.

'What happened while I was gone?!' Were his last thoughts before he went and helped.

* * *

**You guys wanna know why I made a Fanfic with people crying over a manga? Well it's because I cried over Koizura. It's a really sad manga if you ignore all the mature scenes. And I did exactly what Lucy did. Close the manga when I the girl kissed another boy in her sleep. Explained to my sister how I didn't want to read it again. Then started crying. I think I cried more than I did for Bleach... Anyways, this fic was a really nice way to calm me down and explain my feelings through characters.**

**Well anyways I just hope you enjoy it? [How could you enjoy a fanfic where characters are crying?! XD]**

**Review?**

**~Bai**

***Cries More***

"HURRY UP AND FIX US OZORA!" The guild yelled in-between their sobs.


End file.
